mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Stann vs. Mike Massenzio
The fight was Brian Stann's middleweight debut and his first submission victory. The fight was the first fight reffed by Big John McCarthy since the fight between Clay Guida and Roger Huerta. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Stann landed a leg kick. Stann landed a leg kick, Massenzio caught it and got a single to guard with four thirty-five. Stann landed five elbows from the bottom. Stann stood and broke kneeing the body. Four fifteen. Stann looks great. Stann landed a leg kick, Massenzio caught it for a single to half-guard. Four minutes. Massenzio landed a body shot there. Three thirty-five. Stann stood, Massenzio pulled half-guard with a guillotine attempt. Stann was defending. Three fifteen. Stann landed a pair of body shots and another pair. He was out. Three minutes. Massenzio regained guard. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Stann elbowed the body. Massenzio's leg was welted. Two minutes. Stann landed a right hand and another. A pair of lefts. One thirty-five remaining. Stann landed a trio of body shots. One fifteen. Stann stood landing a right hand. One minute as Massenzio stood and dodged a high kick. He took a deep breath. Stann stuffed a double briefly, Massenzio got it and had the back with one hook. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began. Massenzio landed an inside leg kick. They clinched. Stann kneed the body. Four thirty-five. Massenzio kneed the body and ate a big one. Stann was stuffing a double. Massenzio got a slam to half-guard with four fifteen. Four minutes. 'Drop elbows!' Three thirty-five. Stann regained guard. He landed a trio of elbows from the bottom. Three fifteen. Another elbow from the bottom. He was warned to watch the back of the head. Another elbow. Three minutes. Massenzio stood. He turtled Stann up. He pulled half-guard with another guillotine. Two thirty. He pulled full guard and it was tight. Stann gave the thumbs up. Two fifteen. Stann was out. The crowd cheered. Two minutes. Stann landed a pair of short right elbows. Stann landed a body shot and a hammerfist. One thirty-five. A trio of body shots. Stann landed a big elbow and a hammerfist and another. One fifteen. A trio of big right hands and those were hurting. One minute. A right elbow. A trio of body shots. Another. Thirty-five. A pair of short left elbows and a trio of big body shots. Another pair of body shots and a big right hand. Fifteen. Stann landed a big right hand. The second round came to an end. The third round began and they touched gloves. Stann stuffed a double and landed a big right to the temple. He stuffed a single and landed big shots in under. FOur thirty-five. Massenzio worked for another double. Stann turtled Mike up. Four fifteen. Massenzio hit the switch and turned to side control. Stann had a reverse triangle from the bottom. It was in. Four minutes as Massenzio stood out there. He came down to half-guard. Stann stood and landed a pair of big rights. He landed a right and an uppercut. He missed a high kick and slipped. He landed three big upkicks. Massenzio came down to half-guard with four twenty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Stann regianed guard. Three minutes. Stann locked up a triangle. Massenzio leaned back out of it. Two thirty-five. Stann missed another triangle. Stann kicked him off and they broke. Massenzio tried a double, Stann reversed but pulled guard. He had a tight triangle with two fifteen. Rogan was yelling. It was in tight. Two minutes. Massenzio tapped with one fifty.